


Shaving

by Ruquas



Series: Season of Kink [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Facial Shaving, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Well, maybe Clint should say no. Pietro couldn’t sit still for longer than five seconds, always full of energy. Fast energy. Potential deadly energy.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Series: Season of Kink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777072
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5, Season of Kink





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Seasons of Kink; O4 - Shaving/Waxing  
> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo; N3 - Free Square

“I can’t do it.”

Clint barely refrained from sighing. They had talked about it. More than once. And still…

“Sure, if you say so,” Clint said instead, putting the shaving knife and the cream away again. Pietro looked hurt for a second. Angry. Disappointed. And Clint knew that none of those emotions were directed at him. It still hurt to see the boy so... unsure.

“I’m sorry.” Pietro whispered, now looking ashamed. Clint smiled and shook his head, shrugging a bit.

“It’s nothing to be sorry about, Pietro. It’s out of your comfort zone. That’s fine.”

“But you…”

“Yes, I like to shave my subs. Yes, I would like to shave you. Yes, I try to get it in my head that it’s not about the lack of trust for you and it’s difficult because, for me, it’s only about trust if someone shaves me. But that doesn’t change a thing. It’s your decision. If you draw a line, that’s okay.”

Clint could see Pietro’s shoulders dropping, a mix of relief and resigned before he perked up again, looking excited and hopeful and almost as if he believed that Clint would say no.

“You like it? I can try it, right?”

Well, maybe Clint should say no. Pietro couldn’t sit still for longer than five seconds, always full of energy. Fast energy. Potential deadly energy.

“Sure.” Clint says because he had never been a wise man.

“But first you learn how to shave yourself with a shaving knife.”

~*~*~

What they did wasn’t that obvious for the others.

Sometimes, Pietro would sit next to him on the ground or ask quietly for permission to do something. Clint usually got served first (when Wanda wasn’t there) when Pietro cooked. Small things.

Obviously enough if you knew what to look for, but not obvious enough to disturb the others.

Which meant the day Pietro actually _knelt_ next to Clint in the living room, it was so out of character that Nat openly stared. Not for long, but she did. 

Clint just blinked, not knowing how to act. Not really. He just started to pet Pietro, but it felt strange when the younger man didn’t try to chase the touch as usual or tried to playfully bat his hand away.

When Pietro actually waited for permission before he could sit at the kitchen table, it was Bucky’s and Steve’s turn to stare.

But when Thor frowned when Pietro opened the door for Clint, which admittedly wasn’t a thing Pietro did in, ever, Clint just turned around, deciding that they could go to the movies on another day.

Pietro looked surprised, but when Clint pulled him along at his wrist, he just yelped but didn’t protest. Not even when they were in their room.

“Kneel. And think about how you’re going to explain… whatever it is you’re doing.” Clint barked, not looking back at Pietro while he went to the kitchen.

It couldn’t be one of the days where Pietro just wanted to serve as he usually talked to Clint before he did that. And so far Clint couldn’t think of something that made Pietro want to lessen a punishment with good behavior.

Clint shook his head and fetched two bottles of water out of the fridge, drinking one down in one go. He wouldn’t get an answer if he would just stand here.

He just wasn’t prepared for the way Pietro was shaking. He was still kneeling, only looking at the ground, but sheer willpower was probably the only thing that kept the other man from running around. He looked miserable.

“Everything’s okay, Pietro?” Clint asked, already feeling bad for snapping at him.

“I am sorry. I just… I am sorry.” Pietro said, sounding as miserable as he looked. The energy seemed to disappear within seconds as Pietro slumped.

“That’s nice of you to say, but doesn’t answer my question.” Clint sighed, standing in front of Pietro, carefully petting him.

“Wanted to be good.”

“Yes, but usually when you’re in the mood for that, you say it beforehand.”

Pietro tensed shortly.

“No, for… I’d like to try. The shaving. I think I am comfortable enough with the knife now. But… I am sorry, for not saying, and… I just wanted to earn it.”

Clint kept the sigh in. Barely. Instead, he bends down and pressed a kiss to the silver shock of hair.

“You don’t have to earn anything, remember?” Clint said and then sat down, bringing himself on eye level with Pietro.

“So, you practiced with the knife?”, he asked before Pietro could apologize again. Obviously, it was one of _those_ days.

“Yes. I can use it on myself now. I have issues with a few spots, but I don’t think they will be a problem when I can see them.”

Clint thought about it for a short second before nodding and standing up again, ignoring the smirk on Pietro’s face. Yes, he was old, thank you very much.

“Brat. I tell you when you can stand up. Drink.” Clint said and put the bottle in front of Pietro. The energy was back, but this time, it seemed as if Pietro was comfortable with it.

~*~*~

It wasn’t until almost a week later that Clint got enough time to layout the shaving cream and the knife.

And even now, he owed Natasha a favor. A big one.

But the small whimpering noise from Pietro when he saw them already made it worth it.

“Take off your shirt and jeans.” Clint ordered. It wasn’t so much about the view - as soon as Pietro would start, Clint wouldn’t be able to appreciate it. It was more about the position he put Pietro in. Pietro liked to be reminded who was in charge. Liked to serve. And that was pretty easy done when the young man was almost naked and would shave Clint.

“Be careful. But there will be no punishment the first time. The next time you shave me, you will receive five spanks for every cut or every drop cream or water on me.”

Pietro nodded, already focused on the task before him. It was a nice change to see him being that concentrated, first when Pietro carefully put the shaving cream on Clint’s face. And Clint admitted, the first time the knife touched his skin, he flinched. It had been a very long time since someone did that for him.

Pietro’s eyes snapped up, a mix of confusion, hurt, and panic.

“Continue. It’s just been a long time.”

The younger man let out a breath of air and then the knife was back on Clint’s skin, moving slowly, careful to catch every hair it could find.

And if Clint spread his legs a bit more when he realized that Pietro stared at his hardening cock while the young man washed the knife off the first time, well… the way there was already a damp spot forming on Pietro’s underwear told him that it would be certainly a thing they would repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
